The main objective of the study is to develop an effective, efficient educational psycho-social intervention program for MS patients and to develop valid means of evaluation changes resulting from the program. The study is an exploratory one for there is little information and few guidelines available to aid in setting up a program. Conventional psychotherapy has not been found to be particularly effective and in general is too costly to implement. A group approach to education and intervention will be utilized ssnce pilot studies at our MS clinic indicate (1) it is more efficient than an individual approach and (2) that the group approach offers the opportunity for the formation of cohesive groups which offer support for each of the members, sharing of experiences, and dissemination of information. This proposal requests funding for expanding and implementing such a program at the MS Clinic, Reed. MS patients will participate in orientation/educational meetings and a variety of group experiences. Pre- and post measures of self-esteem, active/passive orientation, and orientation toward the present are to be obtained. MS patients (experimental) to be obtained from the MS Clinic and control MS patients from the Neurology Outpatient Clinic, the Neuro-psychiatric Institute, University of California, Los Angeles. Although the group members will decide on the content of group sessions, some of the anticipated groups include the following: (1) education-information groups; (2) general problems encountered by chronically ill Neurology patients; (3) marital groups; (4) recently diagnosed MS patients; (5) MS patients who have withdrawn from active social participation.